Abunai Koi no Flight!
by kimiky
Summary: Nadie es tan malo como aparenta, ni tan bueno como se comenta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Abunai Koi no Flight!**_

Se dice aquello de:

«Nadie es tan malo como aparenta, ni tan bueno como se comenta»

Esta frase se refiere al tremendo esfuerzo que supone a veces cambiar un concepto de las personas o las cosas después de que se haya adoptado una opinión en firme al respecto.

En el caso de este ciclo educativo de historias para enamorarse, les pido, intentemos apreciar en todo su esplendor a cada uno de sus personajes

Para apreciar las implicaciones de cada una de las historias epifánicas contadas aquí, es más, para que busquemos las nuestras, necesitamos reconsiderar radicalmente nuestro enfoque sobre el romance.

¡Créanme!;

Os vendrá como anillo al dedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

1\. Como anillo al dedo-

(Primera parte)

 **El Problemático.**

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo veintisiete años. Como probablemente ya se habrán dado cuenta, dada mi indudable vestimenta, formo parte de los auxiliares de vuelo.

Debo admitir que prefiero el naranja al azul eléctrico.

Pero, un trabajo, es un trabajo.

Desde siempre nuestra imagen se ha asociado más a una camarera de a bordo que a una pieza clave en la comodidad de los pasajeros y la asistencia a los pilotos. Lo cierto es que tras esa imagen glamorosa se muestra a una profesional con una gran preparación, a la que desde luego no le regalan nada, y que ha de trabajar duro para posicionarse profesionalmente.

La incorporación del hombre a esta categoría profesional parece haber obrado parte del milagro, y poco a poco se toma conciencia de nuestra importancia y se respeta mucho mas nuestra labor.

Hace como unos tres años, deje de ser el chico principiante (al cual toman de punto), para pasar a ser un auxiliar que se respeta.

Esté suceso se dio, luego de un incidente, del cual no logro recordar mucho, pero según sé y se sigue hablando a mis espaldas, mi actuar fue algo espectacular.

Me hice cargo con gran competencia y completa responsabilidad del asunto en cuestión. Manteniendo siempre y de manera primordial la seguridad de mis pasajeros.

Por esa época, empezaba a cambiar el movimiento en las aerolíneas. Nuestros aviones, eran cada vez mas modernos y reconfortantes. Aunque siguen habiendo cambios, no son tan radicales.

Estábamos siendo, mucho mas y mejor equipados con respectó a casos de extremo riesgo.

Entre los cambios, surgieron nuevos puestos de trabajo, como la entrada de nuevos auxiliares hombres.

— Uf! Ya era hora.

Estar continuamente en compañía femenina empezaba a hacerme efecto de manera espeluznante.

Uno de ellos, había sido compañero mío de la primaria y la secundaria.

Aunque cabe destacar que apenas y nos registrábamos.

Como compañero de trabajo, desde un principio me pareció un buen tipo, algo solitario, y raro, pero indudablemente un buen tipo.

Rock lee no es conocido por ser un hombre apuesto, en la secundaria tampoco, lo fue. Pero, si, por tener un tonel de medallas de reconocimiento, como el mejor atleta de la zona.

Aún así.

Nunca fue un chico popular en la escuela a causa de su timidez. Así como ganaba sus medallas, seguía con su rutina diaria. Las fiestas en su honor organizadas por el instituto, eran para él, pero sin él. Si alguien lo convencía de ir. Solo estaba unos minutos en una esquina, y luego desaparecía, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Siempre era molestado por los bravucones. Quizás, eso lo convirtió en alguien tan ligero de piernas. No por nada era y sera el mejor runing.

Nosotros.

No concordamos en gustos, ni pensamos igual o tenemos los mismos intereses.

Somos tan opuestos, que nadie entiende cómo es que nos llevamos, tan bien. Irónico. Por qué. Lo que mi persona, no logra entender, es; ¿Por qué no fuimos amigos desde un principio?

El es del tipo romántico, yo soy alérgico a todo lo que involucra esa palabra.

Su sueño es casarse y tener muchos hijos.

¿Por qué alguien en el mundo quisiera contraer nupcias, y cuidar mocosos a tan corta edad?

Ósea espérate a tener canas.

Como ven, soy un escéptico a la frase;

"te amare por el resto de mi vida o, se mi media naranja"

Bueno…, salvo que se trate de una de mis locas personalidades-hablándole a un apetitoso y delicioso plato de suculento; pescado asado...

Mis compañeros, dicen que solo me vuelvo un tanto romántico, cuando se trata de comida, en especial, si es mi favorita. Y que solo si conozco a la mejor gourmet de mundo me enamorare perdidamente.

Yo prefiero…

Ignorar sutilmente los comentarios acerca de mis defectos.

Me gradúe a temprana edad (Para sorpresa de mi Hermana), y lo primero, que hice, fue alcoholizarme con mis amigos, nadar desnudo en el lago donde solemos salir ha acampar y arrepentirme al día siguiente de la resaca tamaño infierno que pesque.

Lo segundo, pero no menos importante, fue buscar un empleo que me hiciera indicarme, al grado, de mudarme.

Mi interés sobre esta rama del oficio, surgió a través de un amigo-amante de mi hermana.

De no ser por él, seguramente estaría recolectando monedas en el subte, haciendo una mala imitación de Michael Jackson o, Mick Jagger.

No se aflijan, qué no soy un completo idiota, tengo cabeza hasta para convertirme en un famoso doctor.

Quizás, algo vago.

Pero. No, un completo idiota.

Nadie sabe que viento lo golpeara.

Ahora, podría encuéntrame en uno de los mejores hoteles de Paris, o cosechando huevos en la vasija importada de la abuela, mientras cuento gallinas.

También podría estar recogiendo mi valija para ir al aeropuerto, en busca de cerrar un gran negocio o, limpiando góndolas en el 24 hrs, que se encuentra a la vuelta de la casa de mi padre.

¡Exacto!.

Todo, y digo "todo podía pasar"

No se ustedes…. Pero, cuando yo, hago este tipo de reflección, en el que pienso en el margen de posibles "posibilidades"

Suelo sonreír recordando aquella conversación.

Hahahajajajaja. — ¡¿Yo; Un… azafato?!— Hahahajajajaja.

— Oye! No te rías, crío.

— Déjalo Naruko. Que, tú hermano se ve lindo cuando arruga los bigotitos de su rostro.

— ¿Que?, SAI… ¡Bastardo! le he dicho que deje de pintarme la cara mientras duermo.

— Sai, es un primor. No es su culpa que seas tan distraído. Si, te hubieses mirado la cara antes de salir de la Uni….

— ¡vamos!, chicos, que aún estoy aquí.

— Si,…El pervertido que sale con mi hermana.

— No salgo con ella, ¡Naruto!.

— Por qué eres un pervertido, pero con buen gusto.

— ¡Cállate idiota!

— Naruko deja de golpearme.

Me quedaran secuelas.

— Agradécemelo; Al menos, si te secuestrara un grupo de científicos locos, tendrán pruebas de que existe algo de vida en tu cerebro.

Suspiro. — Naruto. — me nombro fantasmagóricamente. — mi amigo, Ka-ka-shi, esta perdiendo parte de su valioso tiempo libre contigo, para traerte este formulario, y tú, ¡USURATONKACHI!, te lo tomas a broma.

— Perdonad que no me ponga serio como vosotros, pero es que no me veo usando una faldita tubo, y un sombrero de barquito en la cabeza, diciendo; "Por aquí, por favor… Mantengan sus traseros en el asiento, por favor… Nada de sexo en el baño, por favor… "

— Ni yo podría verte así — Dijo devolviéndome una pequeña sonrisa. — ,pero no me refería a eso.

Me has malinterpretado una vez más.

— ¿Y eso… te extraña?.— Sonrío hacia su hermano — Naruto a penas es capas de entender sus propios pensamientos.

"Cállate, bruja" pensé, y luego regrese mi atención a la discusión anterior. — Bueno…, pero explícate hombre.

— creo qué seria un gran oficio para ti.

— Si… y eso seria bueno POR…?

jajaja. — ¿Acaso no quieres independizarte? Esta sería la mas rápida y la mejor de las formas. Te Será fá digo, por tu forma tan cortes y servicial de ser con los demás…, y ese enorme deseo tuyo, de conocer el mundo entero.

— Yha!. Seria lindo, pero no soy una chica, y no creo soportar el dolor continuo que os causa el depilarse hasta donde no les alumbra el sol.

— So-solo es de vez en cuando…— Se sonrojo mi hermana. — Además, soy lampiña.

— Lampiño, mi trasero.

— ¡Naruto!

Ajajá.

— No digo que no poseas un lindo par de piernas como las de Naruko-chan.

— ¨¡KAKASHI!¨

— Pero, no necesariamente; se necesita ser una mujer o usar faldas para este trabajo. Pero, si tu quieres…

— ¿y dices; que seria sencillo viajar a donde quisiera?.

— Siempre que esté en el plan de vuelo.

Si.

— te lo dije; pierdes tu tiempo… la idea de este idiota es tomarse un largo año sabático.

Kakashi ignoro a mi hermana, y para nada disimulado me susurro. — Además… de que tienes la grandiosa oportunidad de conocer hermosas hembras extranjeras.

— Es imposible, Kakashi.

Seguramente; él no va ah…

— ¡Lo Hare! — dije emocionado levantando el puño en alto. — Me convertiré en un auxiliar de vuelo.

—¡Baka! — "mi hermano es un mujeriego estupido…, y baboso."

Estoy seguro de que ella pensó eso.

Lo tenia escrito por toda la cara.

Desde ese entonces, tome la determinación de volverme un Auxiliar de vuelo.

Cuando comencé a estudiar para ese cargo, no fue fácil para mi, el adaptarme a un ambiente tan formal.

Aunque poseía ciertas características innatas para conseguir este tipo de trabajo…., no me confiaba del todo.

Siempre, tenia muy presente que el solo echo de abrir mi boca podría restarme puntos para lograr conseguir mi meta satisfactoriamente. De tal modo, que me he visto forzado, en incontable numero de veces, a controlar mis exabruptos.

Fue notoria mi presencia dado el echo que solo había dos hombres en un curso de cuarenta alumnos. Las mujeres llevaban las de ganar, para conseguir puestos.

Aún así, era el que contaba con mas posibilidades.

No soy padre de familia, ni estoy casado.

Mis conocimientos sobre la medicina son bastante amplios. Hombre bastante guapo según el publico conocedor. De un intachable linaje mestizo, razón por la que poseo un amplio conocimiento lingüístico.

Manejo, el ingles, el español, el francés, algo de japonés, y ruso a la perfección….

Mi mayor anheló es aprender algo de la cultura japonesa, por que nuestra madre era japonesa. Según mi padre…. Ella, solía cocinarnos los mejores platillos de su tierra natal…. Quizás, es esa la razón por la que amo tanto la comida oriental. A diferencia de mi hermana que no se siente igual al respecto. Naruko se entristece mucho cuando nombran algo japonés.

Como les he dicho, tengo una hermana mayor.

Muy mayor.

Ella es osca y dura como una roca, de por si, mujer de poca fe hacia el prójimo, ósea yo. tan desconfiada como mal hablada, por ende es poco refinada, y aún así…, tiene toda una plaga de moscas detrás suyo.

Aunque su nombre es Naruko Usumaki, en los alrededores se la conoce como la Diosa de la muerte. Si te enamoras de ella, como a una planta, te secara, y nunca mas volverá a renacer otro amor en tu corazón.

Siempre que regreso de algún vuelo, tengo que lidiar con algún galán despechado, por que ella lo ha dejado.

Por lo que en mi estupidez, me inscribí en un club, en el cual pudiese aprender algo de kick boxing.

No les mentiré, fracase rotundamente.

Uno diría que un aeropuerto, no es un hogar. Pero es donde más cómodo me siento. Quizás es por que he visto la película de Tom Hanks… o, por el simple echo de eludir a mi abuela casamentera, y mi padre egocéntrico.

— ¡Naruto-kun!¡Naruto-kun! — Me gritaba una voz algo familiar — pero, si eres tu Naruto-Kun. Me alegra tanto poder verte otra vez. — me decía una joven mientras arrastraba su valija.

Ella sonrío abiertamente hacia mi, fue entonces que me di cuenta de quien se trataba, y es que ella había crecido mucho. Hanabi-chan. Mi antigua amiga de la infancia.

—¡¿Hanabi-chan?! ¡Hana! Pero, que lindo verte preciosa. — sonreí acercándome para ayudarla. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte mientras tomaba su equipaje.

— Vacaciones, cariño.

Estuve en lo de mi padre recibiendo regaños, tu sabes…, lo de siempre.

Paris, donde vive Hiashi Hyuga no es un lugar que a Hanabí, le encante.

Es una chica rara.

— Al final: logre escaparme y tomar un vuelo directo a donde pertenece mi alma.

Iba a lo de nana, y de paso pasar por la tuya… tu sabes… molestar a Naruko, y alagar falsamente a tu padre. — Su doble personalidad es impresionante. — Pero antes, deseaba darte una sorpresa… pregunte por ti y supe que estabas de labor.

Precisamente regresando.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

— Me conoces…, tengo mis trucos. — le dirigí una mirada de obvia desconfianza. — OK, les dije; quien era mi padre, y que tu y, yo estábamos comprometidos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Un momento… apoco te creyeron algo como eso.

— Fue difícil… — Tsk. "Rayos que lo fue" — la escuche murmurar — Pero, les hice creer que era una completa cabeza hueca que intentaba comprarte con el dinero de su papi.

— No debí preguntar.

— Luego… te espere… te espere y te espere… Hice berrinche frente a una de las amiguitas tuyas… hasta que supe que tu vuelo, sufrió una escala, y por eso se demoro un par de horas más.

— lo siento.

Por cierto; ¡Bienvenida!

— Gracias. — Dijo, ahogándome en un abrazo sorpresivo.

— Minato, ¿sigue siendo un anciano inmaduro?.

— ¿Acaso existe cura para eso…,eh?

— Ne.

— ¿Pero por que te regañó tu padre?

— Conseguí un trabajó de diseñadora.

— '¿Dónde?

— Aquí, tonto.

— ¡aquí! Debe ser una gran oportunidad para tus diseños.

— No realmente.

Pero, intento sobrellevar el karma.

— Oh, cuéntame…

— Me encantaría, tienes tiempo para un café.

— Mi turno termina en un par de horas.

¿Tienes donde quedarte?

— Esperaba que un amigo se apiadara de mi desdicha. — Me dijo mientras pestañada aparentando inocencia — Oheee, tú sabes que no me gustan los hoteles.

— ¿Hasta que hora pensabas esperarme?, eh!. No tienes remedio.

Bueno, iré por mis llaves.

Espérame aquí, llamare a un amigo, taxista. Ve a casa y relájate un poco, tomate un baño, que apestas.

— ¡Zorro!

— Tsk!. No intentes cocinar.

No tengo seguro contra incendios.

— Estuve practicando, ¿sabes? .

— yare…, yare!

Pero, prefiero no correr riesgos.

— ¿Cocinaras tú? ¿Cuándo terminara tu turno?

¡Para entonces tendre mucha hambre!

— No empieces. Que no me falta mucho, solo llenare unos formularios, y estaré libre por el resto de la semana. En cuanto, llegue a casa, te llevare a un restorán.

— Iremos a cenar.

kyaaa! Perfecto entonces.

Hanabi Hyuga fue criada por su abuela, al otro lado de la calle.

Iniciamos nuestro primer día de escuela juntos. Desde la guardería hasta la secundaria. siempre juntos. Ella es mi querida Onee-chan. Si, conocieran a Naruko, lo entenderían.

Hanabi era la niña mas alegre de todo el barrio. En su rostro nunca se reflejaba la tristeza. Ella era feliz, viviendo con su querida Obaasan.

Pero, su Obaasan; Kaoru Namikase, enfermo gravemente.

Hana había tenido que dejar sus juegos de niña para enfrentar la realidad que se avecinaba, y cuidar de los últimos momentos de su segunda madre.

Su edad y su pobreza, la alejaban de una posible cura. Su cáncer ya se había expandido en todo el pulmón, era cuestión de tiempo, su partida.

Hubo un tiempo, en que temí perder a mi Onee-chan. Ella empezaba a pasar por muchas facetas. Y para males, el día de su florecimiento. El día que paso de niña a mujer. Yo fui su única ayuda. Ella estaba atemorizada, pensaba que se había herido o, que los rumores tenían razón, y montar a caballo te quitaba la virginidad. Por ese entonces, el juego de colgarse en las barras del parque, era nuestro único caballo.

Ajajá.

Yo era un niño tonto, pero tenia una hermana mayor. Por lo cual, tenia una idea leve de lo que le ocurría a imôtosan.

Recordé tiempo atrás, cuando mi Onee-san grito hasta casi romperme los oídos, y Minato casi se infarta de vergüenza, comprando tuayitas femeninas. Aquella vez, él estaba aterrado, tanto como lo estaba yo, con imôtosan.

Busque a Naruko, con desesperación, y después de extorsionarme con hacer sus quehaceres durante tres meces, ella se encargo de explicarle lo que mi cara de vergüenza no podía.

Esa fue la época en la cual, Hana dejo de frecuentarme.

Naruko decía que era por la vergüenza de aquel día. Entonces empecé a buscarla, ella era mi mejor amiga.

No quería dejarla sola.

"¡BAKA!,Las mujeres somos demasiado susceptibles. Darle su tiempo." fue lo que me grito, Naruko.

Pero, la cosa se complico un tantito más cuando ella empezó a faltar a clases. Minato, fue a su casa y hablo con ella, logrando así, que al día siguiente volviera a clases. Pero, mi preocupación paso el nivel racional. Hana actuaba y, vestía diferente, casi siempre; discutía con los maestros y frecuentaba lugares peligrosos.

Intente mantenerme a su lado pero imôtosan siempre me alejaba.

Fue así que termino pescando una anemia. Se desmayo en plena competencia de natación. Por las tardes después de clase, iba a verla. Mientras que Naruko y mi padre se turnaban en las mañanas para cuidar de ella y su abuela. Realmente parecían estar solas en el mundo.

Hana entre delirios de fiebre, me confeso su gran pesar. Que, era hija ilegitima de un hombre de un gran poder político…, y que al parecer; él quería hacerse cargo de ella, en cuanto, su abuela muriera.

Entonces, entendí que Hanabí tenia algo más que anemia…, ella tenia el corazón roto.

Al llegar ese nefasto, diez de abril, enterramos a nana Kaoru, junto a su hija, Kairyn. La madre de mi pequeña Hanabí, era amiga de la infancia de mi madre. Y como si hubiera una conexión entre ellas. Ambas murieron siendo demasiado jóvenes. La madre de Hana murió tras dar a luz. En cambio, la mía sufrió de un aneurisma cuando yo tenia, unos… cinco años.

Minato, junto con mi hermana Naruko se hicieron cargo de todo. Hana no dejaba mi agarre haci como tampoco sus lagrimas. Cuando todos los allegados, se fueron. Nos quedamos solos, y ella al fin exploto. Sus llanto era desgarrador. Jamás, olvidare la impotencia que sentí, al no poder contenerla en mis brazos. Ese dia, nos mantuvimos juntos hasta que oscureció. Frente a nosotros, un auto negro, y lujoso, esperaba por ella.

Intente convencerla de quedarse. Pero ella deseaba conocer a su otra familia. Necesitaba, sentir que no estaba tan sola en el mundo. Quería algo propio. Y ese hombre, la había tentado con algo que ella anhelaba de muy pequeña.

Una hermana…, un hermana de sangre… un lazo real.

Se lo fuerte qué es ese lazo, por Naruko, lo se. Pero, para mi corazón ella siempre seria mi querida onee-chan.

Con el tiempo dejamos de vernos con regularidad.

La distancia entre nosotros era demasiado largar. Hasta hubo un tiempo, en el que empezamos a sentirnos incómodos en el mundo del otro, eso…. Hasta que recordábamos aquel abrazo en el cementerio y la promesa de que siempre estaríamos el uno para el otro.

— No sabes como extraño a mi querido Naru-nissan.

Nunca dejamos de enviarnos cartas, y ponernos en contacto en línea.

La cena había sido perfecta, y ahora caminábamos sin rumbo fijo por el centro iluminado de la ciudad. — ¿Onee-chan sigue siendo tan traviesa como siempre? — pregunte, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Ella sonrío hacia mi. Sus ojos reflejaban el brillos de mil estrellas. Tal vez, no pueda explicarle a los demás, el sentimiento que me une a esta niña. Es un cariño tan grande que sé qué no soportaría perder a alguien como Hana, en mi vida. — Solo cuando nadie me ve. — respondió audaz.

— ¿Segura?

— ¿A quien crees que le estas preguntando? Eh!.

Ajajá — OK. Pero, según sé… Hanabi-chan tiene una linda, muy linda y sex… — me arriesgue a decir, a sabiendas que recibiría un pellizcon en el brazo. — Auch, ¡mala!.

— ¿Que ibas a decir, eh?

— sencilla… , Iba a decir sencilla y dulce Noona.

Una linda y dulce Onee-san… a la que molestar…

— Si, y a un apuesto Nissan, que por cierto es piloto internacional. Quizás, lo conozcas.

— Jhum!. No creo…, nosotros estamos dividido en grupos y cada grupo tiene su vuelo. Conozco a todos los de mi turno, pero ningún Hyuga entre ellos. Pero veo que le quieres mucho. Seguramente…,ni te acuerdas de mi… un simple auxiliar de vuelo, jham!.

— oh, yare! — arrugo su ceño mientras me daba un tierno empujón. — No digas eso, Naruto-kun. Eres malo. Si eres mi Nissan favorito. En casa, me la paso hablando de ti…,eh, ah Unni-san le encanta escuchar nuestras historias de adolescentes en rebeldía.

— ¿Cual rebeldía? Si te la pasabas lloriqueando en el recreo.

— Si bueno, en mis historias; eres tú el que llora, y yo la heroína.

— Ah! Pero como te atreves! Niña insolente. Pero, ¿Qué pensara tu Unni de mi? Ohg! Si eres una malévola mocosa.

— Mi Noona cree que eres un hombre muy sensible, se nota que no te conoce.

— Oye!, que casi me ofendo.

— Eh! Naruto. ¿Por qué no te la presento? Seria muy lindo. Además, Quizás, y quien dice; podamos ser parientes.

— Parientes. Ah! Ni pensarlo, ni pensarlo. Ya decía yo… que era raro que no anduvieras de cupido conmigo. Eres peor que mi abuela — la mire de reojo — Apenas y nos volvemos a ver. — me queje haciendo berrinche — Y ya me quieres comprometer con tú adorable Unni.

— Eres muy cruel Naruto-kun. ¿Dónde estas tu sangre japonesa?

— Mezclada con sangre conciente, ya te dije que no deseó casarme.

— Bueno, pero no te enojes.

— ¡Es tú culpa!, onee-chan.

— ¿Que?. Yo solo quería presentártela. Tampoco es como si la lanzara a tus pies, y les gritara. Tengan muchos hijos! Tengan muchos hijos!,¡por favor! Quiero ser tía.

— nee… se me francio el cuero.

— Oh…, Naruto-kun…, es solo una broma.

— No me hagas puchero. Que, no voy a caer en tu cara de gatito constipado.

— Are! Naruto-kun '¡¿Cuál cara? ¿Cual cara?!´ no digas eso.

Igual…

— Ha-na-bi…

— Vale, me comportare.

— Hana…

— Hum…!

— Dime; ¿Ya has cazado algún hombre?

— ¿Que es eso de cazar? Nada de "cazar" lo dices, como si fuera a saltar sobre un hombre, para amordazarlo, y darle una larga vida de tortura.

— ¿No era eso lo que tenias planeado en la secundaria?.

— OK, atrapada.

Rio a carcajadas, mientras buscaba aire. — Ya, hajaja… me calmo. Dios… — dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

— No, aún no. Pero, ya tengo algo visto. ¡Ya lo cazare! Deséame suerte, Naruto-kun.

Lo arrastrare a un estado mental de hombre locamente enamorado, del que no podrá regresar. No podrá vivir sin mi. Me propondrá matrimonio, y tú serás el padrino.

— a eso se le llama "alta autoestima"

— Que te puedo decir; Soy una cazadora con confianza.

¿Y tú?, Naruto-kun.

— te dije, que no estoy interesado.

— No me refiero a eso, tonto. ¡Tú sueño! No me mires así, como si estuviera hablando de una locura. ¿acaso no eras tú el que querías conocer, ¿Japón? O, ese era Brad pitt… ¡Qué!. Si, ustedes son los únicos rubios, en el mundo, que se la pasan sonriendo aunque se machuquen el dedo contra la puerta.

Jahaja — Si. Bueno, es que eh estado un tanto ocupado… y los vuelos de mi lista… no van en esa dirección.

Quizás, no este en mi destino conocerlo...

— Yare!… yare…. Pero eres uno de los auxiliares mas antiguos…. Seguramente, tienes tus contactos dentro de la empresa.

— ¿Y qué, con eso?

— Quizás…. Solo quizás, alguien pudiera meter sus manitas en la lista, y colocarte en un vuelo a Japón.

— No hare algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Políticas de la empresa.

— ¡Mis bolas! Hazlo, y una vez que cumplas tu sueño… el resto no importara.

— oigan!, veo que aun mantienes tu vocabulario de pandilla.

— ¡cierra la boca! Recuerda que tu fuiste el que me inyecto ese virus de insultar a gusto y disgusto.

ajajá… — oh… demonios.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— es la conciencia que me dice; "Has creado un mini-mounstro"

— Bastardo.

— Bien, tenemos que volver.

— Oh! Pero, la estábamos pasando tan bien…

— Cariño, tuviste un vuelo largo tienes que dormir un poco. Créeme, conozco el dolor que le causa a tu cuello esos asientos.

— tonto, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce?.

— Se, lo se.

Soy encantador.

— Bien… pero….

Faltaban veinte para las cuatro, de la madrugada, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Hana habia propuesto una noche de tragos, seguida del karaoke y el Twister.

— ¡Anda! Naru-san, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Mi espalda estaba destrozada, no por el Twister. Sin no, por que caballerosamente le cedí mi habitación, quedándome en el sofá.

"¡Necesito un sofá cama! ¡urgente!".

Apenas había dormido treinta horrorosos minutos, cuando ese maldito teléfono sonó. Aunque, en las próximas dos horas…,no me arrepentiría de haber contestado.

Era un llamado de la empresa para reemplazar a un compañero enfermo. Estuve a un pestañeo de negarme cuando escuche el lugar a donde se dirigía el vuelo.

Japón.

Mi estabilidad se tambaleo ante la emoción del momento. Pero, mi responsabilidad decía que debía negarme. Se necesita de un jefe de cabina despierto, para asegurar la seguridad de los pasajeros. — Dijiste 5:15 AM — pero, no lo hice. — , ahí estaré.

Me duche, me vestí y tome mi valija, sin siquiera desayunar una pobre tostada.

Era un alivio, estar siempre organizado para una emergencia como lo era está. Con algo de pena, le deje una nota a Hanabi y antes de llamar a mi taxista amigo. Pase, por la casa de otro de los idiotas que tengo la fortuna de conocer.

SAI es mi vecino, así como desafortunadamente alguna vez fue mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad. No es coincidencia, ya que el me dio la información de la casa en venta.

En la puerta casi choque con una muchacha, la cual se veía bastante cabreada bajo ese manto de lagrimas.

Seguramente ese idiota, la había mandado a volar de la forma mas ruin. Mi instinto, vengador cobro vida. Me encargaría de darle una lección antes de marcharme al aeropuerto.

— Ey! Pene pequeño. ¿Que haces tan temprano en mis terrenos? — me dijo bajando las escaleras con una toalla en la cabeza.

— Bastardo, venia a pedirte un favor. Pero, estoy a un segundo darle de patadas a tu despreciable anatomía.

— te encontraste con mi amiga, eh?

— ¿Amiga? Si, seguro a de ser muy cercana… Me párese que en este momento esta planeando tu funeral.

— Ya! Pene pequeño. Dime que problema tienes que andas regodeando tu frió trasero por aquí.

— Sabes, SAI… recuerdas que me pediste que nunca le diera tu nuevo numero de teléfono o tu dirección a Ino…, pues adivina… olvide que jure no hacerlo.

— ¡Joder!. Naruto. Ni lo pienses, cabron.

Sabes que esa mujer quiere comerse mis órganos.

— Necesito que vallas por mi hermana, y la traigas a mi casa.

— No jodas, vas a reconciliarte con la bruja.

— Eso no te incumbe, pero tengo que salir en un vuelo. Hanabi esta en casa

— Nuestra me pequeña, y sexy onee-chan

— Mi onee-chan, le pones un dedo enzima e incluyo a tus asquerosos sueños en esto…. Y are que te viole el orangután, y no cualquiera, el mas grande y violento de todo el zoologico.

— Calma…,calma.

No ahí por que irse a los extremos.

— No tengo deseos de llamar a Naruko, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Hanabi sola en casa. Así que, ve y tráela.

— Oooo… no.

Sabes lo que esa marimacha piensa de mi.

— Todas opinan lo mismo.

— No, hasta después del sexo.

— Claro.

Por eso sé que eres malo en la cama. Un momento, no te habrás acostado con mi hermana, Verdad.

— Eh! Oye… esa mujer no se acercara a mi anaconda.

— Hum…, no,… no creo. Ella no es, tan idiota.

— Gracias, por lo que me toca, pene pequeño.

Ajajá — ya hablando enserio, cuida de Hana, si algo llegara a pasarle a mi Onee-chan. Hare trizas ese cuadro que tanto amas y resguardas en tu sotano, para luego quemar sus restos, junto a tu asqueroso y repulsivo miembro.

Entiendes.

— Si,…si….lo entiendo.

Pero, por lo que mas ames, bastardo. No le des mis datos a Ino.

— Lo pensare, e ya ponte algo.

— '¿Que? No te gustan mis abdominales marcados.

— Eres menos erótico que ese profesor que teníamos en vienes y servicios. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Mandara, el viejo tenia lo suyo.

— eres asqueroso.

— Deberías abrirte a experimentar. — Me dijo — es mas, hubo una época en que creí que lo intentarías.

— ¿Qué? Déjate de tonterías.

Yo jamás me acostaría con un tipo.

— Al menos que el tipo, sea tu tipo.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso fue lo que me dijiste aquella vez.

— Mira Sai, no se de donde sacaste todo eso, seguramente es demasiado temprano para ti. Diablos, se hace tarde.

— ¿quieres que te lleve?

— No hace falta, de echo, Kiba debe estar doblando la esquina en este momento. — la bocina sonó, y casi salí corriendo. No por miedo a retrasarme, mas bien. Por que algo de lo que dijo Sai, me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

— Rómpete una pierna, pene pequeño.

Ey, Ola cachorro! ¿no me saludas?

— Púdrete, cabrón. — Kiba le mostró el dedo del medio.

Mientras, yo echaba la maleta atrás.

— Mis saludos a tu hermana.

— Muérete. ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar a este inbesil cada que vengo a buscarte?

— Por qué soy tu mejor cliente.— Le asegure mientras me subía al coche.

— yo también quiero ser tu cliente privado, cachorro.

— Antes de eso, me suicido.

— por que tu corazón no resiste tanto amor.

— Muerte! Muerte! muerteeeeee! — grito, kiba, poniendo el pie en el acelerador.— arde en el infierno.

— chaito, primor.

Las ruedas del auto volaban sobre el asfalto, y pensé. "Es una jodida suerte, que mi trabajo, me tenga bien asegurado en caso de un accidente"

Llegue a tiempo, como siempre.

A kiba se le bajo un poco lo bravío, cuando le conté a donde me dirigía. — Suerte hermano, disfrútalo. Y tranquilo, que yo les echare un ojo de ves en cuando a tus hermanas. Para que ese enfermo psicópata no quiera pervertirlas.

— Gracias, hermano.

Mientras observaba a los pasajeros abrazándose a sus familiares.

Volví a sentirme severamente nostálgico.

Tal vez, debí confiarle a Hanabi algunos de los fantasmas que me atormentan últimamente. Tal vez, debí decirle que no veo a mi padre desde hace más de un año… que a mi hermana casi no le contesto las llamadas… y que con la única de la familia que me contacto de vez en cuando, es mi abuela Tsunade. Quien me visita con sus parejas mensuales, en demasiadas y perturbadoras ocasiones, debo decir.

Me siento algo solo, e incomprendido

— ¿Es así como debe sentirse alguien que dice; no creer en el amor?.

Saben.

Hace dos años, estuve apunto de casarme.

Realmente, lo estuve.

Muy pocas personas saben de esto que les cuento ahora.

En ese tiempo, aun era universitario, y honradamente pobre. Trabajaba de medio tiempo en un club nocturno, fue así que conocí a mujer que me pinto una vida perfecta… no,…no. No, era una bailarina o nudista. Era una chica sencilla, que andaba festejando el compromiso de una amiga. Nos conocimos, nos coqueteamos y terminamos en donde toda historia se complica. Pasamos de ser amigos con derecho a pareja oficial. Esa mujer se fue metiendo poco a poco en mi vida, y sin darme cuenta pensé en llevar nuestra relación, a un nivel mas alto.

Y ellas dijo, que si.

Pero, todo se fue por el drenaje, dos meces antes de la Boda.

Que, tonto.

Por un momento, había creído encontrar a la mujer perfecta para mi. Una que me animaba a dudar de mis propias creencias.

Y quizás era perfecta, pero ella no estaba en mi destino.

Desde entonces.

Decidí que no volvería a confiarle a nadie mi corazón.

Después de esa desilusión, salí con varias mujeres. Solo para divertirme, y no pensar.

En que quizás…, en el fondo de mi corazón y a pesar de lo que dijera de dientes para fuera. Yo siempre Dessié encontrar una compañera de vida de la que me pueda fiar, pero que al mismo tiempo sea incapaz de contener su pasión por mí.

Quería una amante capaz de anular una boda dos meses antes para estar con el hombre que ama y ser ese hombre. Para variar.

Vaya tontería, yo no despierto esa clase de pasiones. A estas alturas ya tendría que haberlo asumido.

Además, yo sé perfectamente que esa clase de historias de amor siempre terminan en tragedia.

No, lo que yo necesito es seguir con mi vida.

Soy feliz.

Tengo un trabajo maravilloso.

Unos amigos estupendos.

Una casa fantástica.

No digo, que me rindo por completo, y me ciego a la idea de vivir solito hasta la muerte.

Esa no es mi manera de ser.

Sí, voy a seguir con mi vida y algún día conoceré una chica normal que encajará conmigo a la perfección en el mundo real, y no en el mundo imaginario, y seremos felices juntos.

Al menos, fingiré serlo.

En cuanto despegamos, Ino recordó que iba a pasar catorce horas encerrada en aquella pequeña caja de metal y decidió que debía relajarse.

Alejo, el carrito con los maníes y se apoyo en el cómodo rincón que nos separa de los pasajeros.

— Me sorprendí al verlos a todos aquí, chicos.

— Debí negarme a venir. Shikamaru seguro esta durmiendo a pata suelta. ¡Ahhh! ¡Que desesperante! — murmuro en mi oreja, luego de haberse desmallado sobre de mi hombro. — En esté momento estaría refrescándome en la nueva piscina de mi piso. — dijo, sujetándose a mi brazo y dando de brinquitos, de pura frustración.

— Increíble.

Todo un equipo intoxicado. — Nos comento en su mas fría expresión nuestra amiga Sakura — si, fueran vegetarianos.

No pasarían por una intoxicación.

— ¡Va, de nuevo!.

El sermón sobre no comer carne. En especial, comida de cerdo, por que según la chica chicle, nos saldrá una colita enrolladita, por el culo.

— Controla tu lenguaje. Además, deberías de entender. Después de todo, eres parienta cercana de los puercos. Ino-cerda.

— ¿Como me llamaste?

Repite eso cara de guacamayo.

— ¡Cálmate, amiga! — interfirió, Lee.

Por suerte y gracia del divino, como dice choji, cuando llega el postre. Nuestros tonos de voz, se acostumbro a ser bajo cuando se trata de discutir en el trabajo.

Sakura miro en otra dirección ignorando, para variar a Ino. El enfado de nuestra rubia amiga era oficialmente peligroso. Lee intentaba callar a Sakura mientras, yo sujetaba a la mas rabiosa de la cintura.

— ¡la matare!

— Compórtense o tendremos una reprimenda.

— La única que puede ir de chismosa es esta pelos de chicle. No es así… frente de marquesina — reacomodándose la ropa al soltarla.

— uh, me hablas a mi?

¿Qué? ¿Olvidas que ahí cámaras? Ino-tonta.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Ino, ¡por favor!.

Detente.

— Déjala, Lee.

Enzima de tonta…, sorda.

— Sakura, ¡Basta!, por favor.

— Y un carajo — replique con suavidad — las dos, nos tienen hasta la coronilla de peleas. — dije, seriamente. — Sakura, ve al fondo, tenemos un pasajero con problemas de aerofobia.

Vigila que se encuentre bien.

Sakura me regalo una de sus miradas altivas, de "tu no eres mi jefe" — Puede que el calmante no sea cien por cien, efectivo. — aclare.

— Ino, al mirar en los registro note que ahí un niño que viaja sin tutor… tengo entendido que una de ustedes debía hacerse cargo de acompañarle.

¿Decidieron? Si, no es así, lo harás tú.

Ahora, ve y encárgate.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien.

— No fuiste algo duro con ellas.

— Soy su amigo, pero aquí somos todos auxiliares. Entiende, Lee, que ante todo esta la comodidad de los pasajeros. De siguir así, no dudare en poner una queja sobre su comportamiento.

— Entiendo.

— Si, señor.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

— Me dormí en el almacén de equipaje.

— Debí imaginar que también estabas en el paquete, shikamaru.

— ¿las problemáticas de nuevo? Sentí una vibra oscura y creí que estábamos cayendo en picada.

— ¡caer!

No…,no…,no….

— Calmate, lee.

Esté solo bromea.

— eh!, hum…,— supuso encogiéndose de hombros. — tal vez.

— Bueno, al menos. Las chicas se calmaron. No entiendo, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Ellas nunca me hacen caso como a ti.

— ni lo harán, Lee, Naruto era entrenador de leones hambrientos en su otra vida. Y esta arriesgando esta ultima, por que esas dos, se lo comerán vivo algún día.

— ¿en su otra vida?

— No imagines cosas raras, lee. Shikamaru ha visto demasiadas películas.

….Dos horas de viaje después….

— Tengo a un acosador.

— Otra vez, te están tocando el culo.

— Shikamaru, un niño podría escucharte.

— ¿Te lo tocaron o no?

— S-si…

— La próxima iré yo… ¿Qué sector?

— Si quieres que te toquen el culo, solo tenias que pedir…

— Cállate. ¿Que sector, lee?

— Que problemático, te meterás en problemas..

— Sabes que se como manejarlo.

— Como sea, pero eso no evita que tenga un mal presentimiento.

— Na-na-naruto. No creo que sea apropiado.

— Calma, lee. Si no quieres decírmelo, lo averiguare solo.

Yo defenderé tu honor.

— ¡espera naruto!

— Déjale.

Ya se fue…

— Me siento algo patético.

Mejor iré — antes de llegar a Naruto un brazo estirado, se impuso en su camino.

— Uh! No! Lee.

El príncipe de los idiotas esta en tu rescate.

— puedo defenderme solo.

— Si, lo se.

Pero, déjalo tengo ganas de divertirme un poco.

— Eres cruel Shikamaru.

— Na, Nha!. solo problemático.

Solo problemático.

Hehejeje…


End file.
